The capability to store data in memory devices continually improves with advances in technology. For example, flash memory enables non-volatile storage of data at a semiconductor device that may include one or more memory cores. A memory die that includes one or more NAND flash memory cores conventionally includes periphery circuitry, such as one or more charge pumps, state machines, and row decoders for each memory core, as illustrative examples. The periphery circuitry enables the memory die to be responsive to control signals from a memory controller to store and retrieve data. However, the periphery circuitry occupies space on the memory die that may otherwise be used for flash data storage elements.